The present invention relates to a voice connection system between humans and animals.
The Italian patent application no. TO2000A001154, filed by the Applicant, discloses a voice connection system between humans and domestic animals, comprising:                a matrix of field sensors, placed on the head or integrated into the collar of the domestic animal, for converting into electric signals the field-pulses of alpha waves coming from the animal's head, the aforesaid electric signals being regarded as indicative of the animal's thought-desire,        a microprocessor associated to the sensor matrix, comprising storage means into which human voice messages each corresponding to a different animal's thought-desire are recorded.        
The microprocessor is designed to receive signals coming from the field sensors located on the animal's head and to activate a loudspeaker, so as to issue every time a voice message selected in the aforesaid storage means, on the basis of the aforesaid received signals.
The system according to the prior document mentioned also comprises speech recognition means for sending to the microprocessor signals representing the content of voice messages uttered by a person, and pulse-generating means associated to the animal's head, which receive from the microprocessor the aforesaid signals representing the content of voice messages and send corresponding pulses to the animal's brain.